Douglas Bullet
| occupation = Pirate; Soldier (former) | affiliation = Roger Pirates (former) | epithet = | residence = Galzburg (former) ; Impel Down (former) | age = 45 | bounty = Unknown | jva = Tsutomu Isobe | Funi eva = Daman Mills | dfname = Gasha Gasha no Mi | dfename = Clank-Clank Fruit | dfmeaning = Sound of metal clanking | dftype = Paramecia }} Douglas Bullet, known as the Demon Heir, is the main antagonist of One Piece: Stampede. After serving as a child soldier in his homeland of Galzburg, he joined the Roger Pirates and was later imprisoned in Impel Down for over 20 years. He escaped during the mass breakout caused by Monkey D. Luffy and Marshall D. Teach, and plotted to become Pirate King by luring the world's most powerful people to the Pirates Expo and attempting to kill them. Appearance Douglas Bullet is a very large and muscular man with wide broad shoulders and his hair is slicked back into a cowlick. He also has several tattoos of his left arm and a large scar on the left side of his chest. He wears a collared buttoned shirt that is decorated with medals and insignia, some of which bear the initials "GF". He also wears a belt, pants, and boots, as well as earphones on his head and a feathery plume that goes down his back He has a massive red scar that goes down from the left side of his face to the side of his chest and upper arm. As a young man, Bullet had a smaller frame and a very short haircut. Some years after that, he grew bigger and his hair became much longer. He lacked his scar at both of these points. Gallery Personality Due to growing up as a soldier in war torn childhood, Bullet values strength above all else, gaining solace in it while constantly hungering to get stronger. As strength is the only thing he cares about, he spends his time rampaging and battling everyone he encounters, fearing no one. Due to Gol D. Roger being the only person who has ever defeated him and his legendary status as the Pirate King, Bullet views the Pirate King as the strongest person in the world who can defeat anyone, and so seeks to kill the world's most powerful people such as the Worst Generation and the Yonko themselves in order to achieve the title. He has been shown to admire people who are stronger than him, though he still only seeks to eventually defeat them. He views friendship and camaraderie as detrimental to his pursuit of strength, due in part to being betrayed multiple times by comrades he had made while a member of Galzforce. Roger tried to show him that one is strongest when having friends to protect, but Bullet rejected this and sought solely to beat Roger while he was on the Pirate King's crew. Bullet later tried to prove that having friends was a hindrance when he forced Luffy to unsuccessfully protect Usopp. Like many other characters, Bullet has a distinctive laugh: . Abilities and Powers In terms of fighting prowess, Bullet can be considered one of the most powerful pirates in the world. He has tremendous fighting skills and experience, having fought in and survived brutal wars since infancy, engaging in highly dangerous tasks and putting his life constantly at risk on the battlefield. While a member of the Galzforce, he emerged as their strongest warrior while only just entering his teens, and it was his actions that led to a war that had been described as "never-ending" concluding when he was 14. By this point, his own allies viewed his strength to be too dangerous for them to deal with if anything went wrong, and he proceeded to wipe out all of them singlehandedly, essentially destroying an entire country by himself. During his youth, almost no one could match Bullet in strength, and he did not meet defeat until he faced the future Pirate King Gol D. Roger. Buggy equated his strength at the time with Silvers Rayleigh's, and speculated that Bullet had surpassed Rayleigh due to continuing to train while Roger's first mate retired. Bullet's threat became so significant that a Buster Call was ordered solely to take him out, commanded by legendary Marines Sengoku and Monkey D. Garp; even still, Bullet put up an intense fight, and it took the assistance of pirates to finally overwhelm him. After training in Impel Down for over 20 years, Bullet's strength and skills have grown even more. He singlehandedly fought and defeated the Eleven Supernovas, who are among the most powerful and fearsome pirates of the modern era. Physical Abilities Due to his experience in countless battles as a soldier and pirate, and continuous training during his imprisonment in Impel Down. Bullet possesses tremendous physical strength which his body has attained peak perfection in his prime during his forties, being one of the most powerful pirates in the world, as shown in his fight with the Supernovas when he was able to casually deflect Capone Bege's volley of cannonfire by swinging his arms, and easily break past the immense defensive power of Bege's Big Father gigantic fortress golem form, render him unconcious with just one blow compared to Big Mom who had to punched Bege continously to significantly injured him and shrug off a Zoan Devil Fruit enhanced X Drake in his allosaurus form before tossing him aside. Bullet is extremely fast, capable of moving at tremendous speeds that none of the Supernovas are capable of keeping up with. He was able to blitz Luffy before he even realized he was hit. He can also keep up with Luffy in his Gear Fourth Snakeman form. Bullet possesses monstrous durability, being able to resist the most powerful attacks such as Drake violently bite him, a head on Ing Zarashi from Urouge and also Monkey D. Luffy in his Gear Fourth Boundman and Snakeman forms while sustaining little injury. Bullet's strength is supplemented by immense skills in hand to hand combat, able to overpower entire armies by himself such as the Galzforce in the past. In Impel Down, Bullet was one of the few who survived the battle royale Blackbeard organized among the Level Six prisoners who were the most powerful and dangerous criminals in history. Bullet overwhelmed the members of the Worst Generation with refined brute force, taking them down with his bare hands in spite of their respective formidable Devil Fruit abilities, easily counter Luffy and Kid's respective gigantified punches, redirecting it at one another with precise timing. He was able to hold his own in a fist fight against Luffy in his Gear Fourth enhanced form. Mechanical Expertise In order to make the most of his Devil Fruit, Bullet appears to possess a vast knowledge of mechanics and technology. He's able to disassemble and reassemble a large variety of mechanical objects from a great range and assemble nearly anything he pleases into a desired construct with his mind by drawing upon his knowledge of mechanics and engineering. His knowledge is great enough to awaken his Devil Fruit in order to modify entire landscapes to suit his wishes and restructure it as a heavily advanced exoskeleton as a testament to his engineering skills. Devil Fruit Bullet ate the Gasha Gasha no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to disassemble inanimate objects and assemble them into anything he wants with his mind. With this power, he can form a large variety of mechanical creations, most notably creating exoskeletons to significantly augment his physical power. Bullet has awakened his devil fruit, allowing him to disassemble objects from a greater range. With his awakening, he can essentially restructure the landscape of entire islands by assembling their features as he sees fit, and create and inhabit a colossus whose physical presence is unparalleled. Haki Haoshoku Haki Bullet possesses the ability to use Haoshoku Haki. He is able to release a massive burst of Haoshoku Haki that is even larger than Luffy's. Busoshoku Haki Bullet is an extremely powerful Busoshoku Haki master. He can harden certain parts of his body to make his attacks stronger or for greater defense, and is able to cover his entire body in it and overpower the Haki of others including Luffy. He is also capable of imbuing his mechanical creations with Busoshoku Haki to increase their power. Bullet can imbue massive portions of his giant robot colossus with condensed concentrations of Busoushoku Haki which have enough defensive power to withstand Luffy's Gear Fourth attacks, with witnesses shocked by the immense extent of Bullet's mastery of Busoushoku Haki. History Past Bullet was born on an island in the Grand Line that had a never-ending war. His parents abandoned him as a newborn, and he was raised by the military force of the state of Galzburg, known as Galzforce. Along with the other young recruits, he received the title Douglas and the name Bullet. Bullet was treated as an expendable, being given highly dangerous tasks. He sought to earn the Medal, a reward for the person with the most feats in battle. Bullet participated so much in battle that he grew close to earning it, only for his comrades to hold him back out of resentment for his strength. However, Bullet rounded up the comrades who stood against him and successfully took the Medal. Deciding to never be hindered by trust or carelessness, he would go on to win the Medal year after year. By the time he was 9 years old, his strength as a child soldier had become unparalleled, and he reveled in the pursuit of strength. At age 13, he was near his limit when he found and ate the Gasha Gasha no Mi, giving him the energy to survive. By the time he was 14, Bullet's strength and accomplishments brought the war close to an end, and his commander-turned-general Douglas Gray, who was like a father figure to Bullet, promised him a promotion into the army's elite once the war was over, where Bullet would have peace and freedom. Bullet then took part in the war's final battle, where the other side ultimately surrendered. However, Bullet's comrades, including Gray, then turned on him, viewing his strength as too dangerous. Bullet managed to wipe them all out, leaving his entire country destroyed. This scale of destruction attracted the attention of the World Government, and Bullet departed as a pirate to seek more battles. A year later, at the age 15, Bullet challenged Gol D. Roger and lost for the first time in his life. Bullet attacked Roger several more times, only to meet the same result. Bullet grew to admire Roger, and so joined his crew as a challenger. While on the crew, he became known as the "Demon Heir". Two years later, he found out about Roger's illness, and began having doubts about his chances of beating his captain. He also began feeling like his strength was inhibited by his loyalty to his crewmates, and so after another year challenged Roger to a final battle. Roger won once again, and Bullet left the crew. One year later, Bullet fought Crocodile and their battle ended in a draw. After Roger was executed two years later, Bullet was unsure of what to do, and rampaged through the sea. At some point, he destroyed the town that Cidre lived in. A year later, a Buster Call was summoned against Bullet, and he fought against a Marine battalion led by Sengoku and Monkey D. Garp. Pirates that Bullet had defeated came and aided the Marines, allowing them to overwhelm Bullet and imprison him in Impel Down. Bullet continued training in the prison, eventually reaching his peak 21 years later at age 43. He would then escape following Marshall D. Teach's raid on Level 6. Soon afterwards, Bullet found Buena Festa, who had been once thought dead, and the two of them acquired an Eternal Pose to Laugh Tale that the Roger Pirates had made. For the next two years, they planned the Pirates Expo, where Bullet intended to become the Pirate King by luring the world's strongest people to the Eternal Pose and killing them. One Piece: Stampede As Festa's Pirates Expo began, Bullet lurked in his lair waiting to begin his plan. At some point he encountered Trafalgar Law and attacked him, though the injured Law managed to escape. In the middle of the pirate contestants' search for Roger's Eternal Pose, the floating island they were on was destroyed, sending them falling back to Delta Island. There, Bullet found Usopp with the Eternal Pose and instantly defeated him to get the treasure back. He then attempted to kill Usopp, and Usopp's captain Monkey D. Luffy attempted to stop him. After exchanging a few blows with Luffy, Bullet challenged him and the rest of the Worst Generation to a battle. Bullet began fighting all of the Supernovas save for Law and Roronoa Zoro, and was able to overwhelm them with his speed and physical power despite their usage of their Devil Fruit abilities. Luffy entered Gear Fourth: Snakeman and assaulted Bullet with a flurry of rapid attacks, but Bullet emerged from the onslaught with little damage. He then brought out his ship, the Catapult, and used his Devil Fruit ability to morph it into an Exoskeleton around him. Bullet imbued his Exoskeleton with Busoshoku Haki and further overwhelmed the Supernovas. During this fight, he talked to them about Roger's treasure, and lied that it was the One Piece. Bullet swiftly defeated the Supernovas soon afterward and prepared to kill Luffy by stomping on him, but was stopped by Usopp, who fired multiple pieces of ammunition at him. Aside from one of them growing into a plant and slightly damaging the Exoskeleton, the shots had no effect, and Bullet attacked Usopp again. Bullet then headed to the town on Delta Island, where he confronted the warring pirates and Marines as well as the Marine Buster Call fleet coming to destroy the island. Bullet awakened his Devil Fruit power, allowing him to destroy the entire town and Buster Call fleet and assimilate it into a massive colossus as large as a mountain. He also used his awakened ability to morph the land around him and elevate the coast of the island to prevent escape. A group of Marine vice admirals attempted to charge at Bullet, but he easily defeated them with a single punch. Bullet stood high and mighty over everyone on the island, intent on killing every powerful person there before going to challenge the Yonko in his quest to become Pirate King. Some time later, Luffy regained consciousness and attempted to attack Bullet, but Bullet easily sent him flying far away with one blow. A few minutes later, Luffy tried the same thing to the same result, but the Shichibukai Boa Hancock then followed up with a powerful kick to the colossus' chest. As Bullet reeled from the attack, Crocodile attacked the colossus with a sandstorm to prevent it from reforming, and this enabled Law to make a cut through Bullet's Haki. Smoker and Sabo then exploited the cut by attacking it with a powerful combined attack, which blew off the colossus' right arm. Bullet had the colossus' body move down to reattach the falling arm, but the arm was unexpectedly blown to bits when Buggy threw a Muggy Ball at it from below. Bullet was still confident that he could beat his opponents with just one arm, and Luffy flew toward him while inflating his arm to great proportions. Bullet clashed fists with Luffy, who to his surprised managed to physically overwhelm him. Luffy's attack gave an opening for his allies, as well as a nearby Rob Lucci to attack again, leaving the colossus in ruins. Bullet prepared to fight them in his Exoskeleton, but the force of the attacks resulted in the rest of Usopp's shots sprouting into plants, which debilitated the Exoskeleton and injured Bullet. Bullet and Luffy then engaged in a powerful fistfight, and after exchanging many blows, Bullet gained the upperhand. Luffy, however, managed to briefly distract Bullet by reminding him of Roger, allowing him to defeat Bullet with Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gatling, sending him crashing into the ground. Major Battles *Douglas Bullet vs. Galzforce *Bullet vs. Gol D. Roger (multiple times) *Bullet vs. Crocodile *Bullet vs. Sengoku, Monkey D. Garp, Marine Buster Call battalion, and multiple pirates *Bullet vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kid, Killer, Basil Hawkins, Scratchmen Apoo, Capone Bege, Jewelry Bonney, X Drake, and Urouge *Bullet vs. Usopp *Bullet vs. several Marine vice admirals *Bullet vs. Luffy, Trafalgar Law, Boa Hancock, Crocodile, Sabo, Smoker, Buggy, and Rob Lucci Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *''One Piece Treasure Cruise'' Trivia *Bullet is the second non-canon character capable of using Haoshoku Haki, the first being Naguri. *Bullet is the second non-canon Devil Fruit user who has awakened his power, the first being Gild Tesoro. *Bullet shares some similarities with Byrnndi World. **Both were defeated by Marines, who had assistance of pirates, with vice admiral Garp and then admiral Sengoku in the past. **Both were Impel Down inmates on level six and released by the mass breakout caused by Luffy and Blackbeard. References Site Navigation ca:Douglas Bullet es:Douglas Bullet pl:Douglas Bullet fr:Douglas Bullet ru:Дуглас Буллет it:Douglas Bullet zh:道格拉斯·巴雷特 Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Former Impel Down Prisoners Category:Roger Pirates Category:Non-Canon Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Awakened Devil Fruit Users Category:Non-Canon Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Movie 14 Characters Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda